


To be Human

by Pgirl



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a clone, Evil!Avalon wasn't meant to feel. But he did, and it complicated matters. Set during Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be Human

I wasn't made to feel.

I was made to imitate feelings, in order for my charade to work... but I wasn't made to feel.  
So you can understand the confusion I felt when those feelings made themselves known. At first they were feelings of disdain towards the people I was meant to deceive. Even the great Faragonda not seeing trough me. After that, pride of that fact. However, soon, other, more intrusive feelings started to emerge. My Master probably wouldn't be pleased. You see, in order to keep my disguise, I would not only have to plot and scheme, but also play along and live trough the more... mundane parts of life at Alfea.

Eat. Sleep. Teach. Pretend I like my students and colleagues. Lather, rinse, repeat.

That blasted elf Palladium was the worst. He tried to hide it, but he was clearly having a crush on me. A CRUSH. I know some of the students have them, but an adult? Give me a break.

Still, this could be useful. Being in love leaves one vulnerable and open to suggestions. A plan started brewing in my mind.

Alas, this plan made me fall for the trap I mocked my colleagues and students for.

The truth was, I started to... enjoy the mundane. Chatting with my students. Having breakfast and small talk with my colleagues. Walking across the school grounds. All these little things made me feel so good. So... human.

And Palladium. Dear, sweet, innocent Palladium. I fell for you as hard as you fell for me.

That didn't keep me from using you, nor did I feel guilty about it. Once Darkar takes control, I would rule by his side, and he would be mine entirely. There really was no downside to obeying.

Of course, everything had to go downhill.

Avalon. That is, the original Avalon, the real Avalon decided to escape and show up. It was quite confusing for the students, especially that blonde, Stella. For me, it was very distressing. This could make everything fall apart. I had to act quickly.

Luckily, at this point my target, Bloom, trusted me to the point she even was in conflict with those close to her. Capturing her and bringing her to my Master was a breeze. Now to wait until his final plan would come to fruition.

Oh, Darkar wants to talk to me in private? He slowly approaches me.

"This would have never worked if it weren't for you, my dear puppet." I cringe at his wording. Puppet. An inanimate... thing meant to imitate life. I had grown beyond that. By accident or not, even Darkar couldn't deny that I was more then he could ever hope for. He placed a hand on my shoulder. A gesture of comfort.

"I am just happy to obey you, my Lord."

"Then you will have no problem when I retrieve the magic that I used to create you." Wait a minute. Retrieve? I had no time to think any further as I could feel a claw wrap around my throat as my Master lifted me off the ground.

"My Lord?!" I tried, shocked. He-he couldn't be doing this... No!

"You've done your task. You're of no use to me anymore."

"No! My Lord! I beg you!" I tried, prying at the claws holding me up. "Please! I will do whatever you tell me to! Don't... don't kill me!"

"How can I kill you, when you're not even alive?" Darkar softly said to me, before I could feel the magic keeping me animated starting to drain from me.  
"No! No...! I'm alive... I'm alive!" I shouted, feeling myself weaken, my struggles subsiding, my voice losing it's power. This couldn't be happening! I'm alive! He couldn't kill me! It couldn't end like this! I had people to live for!

I'm alive!  
I'm human!  
I...

am...

Hu...man...


End file.
